Percy Jackson & the Olympians :A different perspective
by Andrianna2016
Summary: I have always been in love with the world of Percy Jackson. But who would have known that a wistful wish would have allowed me to be a part of his world. I was to play an important role, perhaps the most important role in the world of the Greek Gods. My decisions would affect the entire future. I'm going to do this my way. Watch out world, I'm about to blow your mind. Self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator:

Adrianna no-last-name was a girl with a mysterious past. Even Chiron didn't know her full history and he knew _a lot_ about his campers. You see Adrianna was a half-blood, currently residing at Camp Half-Blood, Long Island New York. She had been a year round camper from the age of five. No one knew where she came from, just that one day she was there at the Big House and Chiron had assigned her to the Hermes Cabin. She was one of the youngest campers to have been at Camp Half Blood for 7 ½ years with only Annabeth behind her with 5 years.

Adrianna was best friends with Annabeth Chase and a few others. All in all, she was a friendly person but still was pretty guarded. Ria had the tendency to say random things and blurt out a few secrets of the future which earned her a reputation along with her being an amazing warrior. She was person who guarded her secrets very closely, which were a lot, trust me. Ria was a selfless, sarcastic, generous, somewhat kind person and I could go on but you get the picture.

Her reputation of being adorable but dangerous made her pretty much a popular but she didn't give a damn about things like that. Her mission was the reason she lived. She was brought here to for that purpose only. To give Hope. And she'd be damned if she didn't try her best and succeed in her mission. I'm pretty sure you're confused. I know I would be so how about we go back to the beginning. Not the beginning of time I assure you, that's too Doctor Who-ish.

=================/-======/

Adrianna here, call me Ria. Gods, is it weird talking about yourself in third person but glad that's over. Not. We shall begin with the day it all went to Hades.

/==============/-

Ria sighed heavily, dumping her book bag on the couch. She grabbed a plate of yesterday's pasta from the fridge and heated it in the microwave while thinking about her day. Well for starters it was boring. Emphasis on boring. She had spent all her free time in the library re-reading the PJO and HoO series since she had to turn in an assignment on her favourite series of books and why. To be honest she didn't need to read the book coz she had it practically memorized but hey, she loved books. Deal with it.

Reading was her passion along with writing and roleplaying/acting. She was known to be a bit of a Drama Queen and was highly praised for her acting in the school plays. If she says so herself, she brought Juliet to life though she couldn't quite hide her amusement at her fellow actor's acting of Romeo. Ria was not unpopular but she wasn't super popular. She was an in-between. She had a couple of friends and they were the best but her best friend Lizzy was the coolest. Those two were practically joined at the hip from the first day of school. Lizzy –short for Elizabeth- was 2 hours older than her. They were both born on February 16th 2000 and they had just turned sixteen.

Ria and Lizzy were both sixteen and single. Though they had been called beautiful plenty of times (Liz more so than Ria) they just weren't interested in dating and the guys who'd asked them out weren't really their type. Lizzy was redhead with chocolate brown eyes, slim build and a curvy figure. Ria was a strawberry blond (since the strawberry was more prominent that blonde, Liz always called her an American version of Merliah from Barbie in a Mermaid Tail) with bright blue eyes, the brightest out there and like her friend Lizzy, had the same figure. Ria was a couple of inches taller than Liz- which she totally gloated about- but Liz didn't mind that her friend was taller than her coz she always wore heels so that they were even.

Liz was the image of a model out of a fashion magazine with Ria going for natural beauty meaning no make-up all the time. Liz was always into the newest fashion trends and had always dragged Ria for manies and pedies with a few courses on style, makeup and oh yeah- how to strut like a model. Ria would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being girlish but with Liz it was insane. That girl was obsessed with it but so was Ria with books so she couldn't complain. The two girls completed each other. Anyway Ria was a bit of a nerd. By a bit meaning she was a straight A student which was quite benefiting for Liz who scraped by with Bs and Cs.

Back to her day. It was desolated in the library since it was break and she had been distracted by a glowing book which she'd noticed out of the corner of her eye. She had picked it up but a sudden noise startled her making the book fall out of her hands and into her bag. Seeing the time, she gathered up her things and and hurried out with her bag not noticing the new addition to her bag.

Ria was shaken out of her thoughts when the microwave beeped. Since she was alone till her dad came home from work, she had to do with leftovers. Her Mom had died when she was 11 years old and her Dad didn't like to hang around her that much coz she was the spitting image of her mom. She grabbed her hot piping food and made her way over to the couch, kicking her legs up and grabbing a book to read while listening to some music from her IPod.

She had accidently grabbed the glowing book but she hadn't noticed it yet. After having finished eating she hugged the book to her chest and wistfully said "I wish I was one of the main characters in the world of Percy Jackson. I wish I was a demi-god in his world with the knowledge of the future. Maybe I could change things." She felt as if someone was listening to her but she shrugged off. Strangely she suddenly felt incredibly sleepy. She resisted but soon feel asleep.

When she woke up, it was to see a starry night sky and to feel the soft wet grass she was lying on. She stifled a scream and scrambled up, internally panicking when she noticed her hands were way smaller than they were before and and her hair was longer than it should have been. She was about to start hyperventilating when a sealed envelope dropped from the sky. She opened it with shaking hands and read it with with disbelief.

 _Your wish has been granted. There's bag full of your daily essentials and the Books. Use your knowledge wisely as you are our hope. Your decisions will affect this world. In many ways this is about as close as you can get to playing God. Your shield and weapons are inside the bag. You already have been gifted with ADHD and I have made you fluent in Ancient Greek and Latin. And try to act like a five-year-old. It shouldn't be a problem for you Juliet. Good luck, Bringer of Hope._

Ria spotted the black and silver bag lying at her feet. She dug through it and found a big bundle of cash, a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt, some underwear and a nightgown along with her PJO and HoO series and large book labelled 'Prophecies'. There was also a map leading to Camp Half Blood and a bag full of golden drachmas. She stood shell shocked before a grin began to creep up on her face.

She squealed and began to jump up and down screaming joyously but was cut off when she realised that she was never going to see her friends, her Dad nor Lizzy. Ria fell to the floor as tears streamed down her face and she began to cry, rocking herself while hugging her bag tightly to her chest. After a very long cry, she wiped her tears and shouldered her bag and set off to Cam Half-Blood.

/=================/

Adrinanna's hair is like Merliah Summers' in Barbie in a mermaid tail


	2. Chapter 2

And that, ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up in the world of blue food. Sorry, the world of Percy Jackson, filled with blue food, Gods and general mayhem. So from there I journeyed to Camp. Turns out I was pretty close by. I had an encounter with two hellhounds and escaped with a few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. I made it to Camp and since it was 5 in the morning, judging from the position of the sun I walked inside the Big House and knocked on the nearest door. I heard thumping and a few curses before the door opened to reveal Chiron. I had to refrain from laughing coz Chiron looked ridiculous holding a notched arrow aimed at me with curlers in his tail and hair. The curlers kind of ruined the dangerous effect he had with the bow.

Fortunately, I managed to talk myself out of that situation and when the sun had risen I had finished my tale. I didn't exactly tell the entire truth. See, I might have omitted some details and adjusted some facts. Basically my story was that an older being than the Gods had sent me here on a mission and as for proof I gave him the letter of introduction I had found in my bag after I'd entered Camp. The letter held the sigil of Chaos which upon seeing, turned Chiron's face pale as it meant there was a very good reason for Chaos sending me here and it meant that the situation was serious.

"Very well" Chiron said "I assume you know your parentage."

I nodded "It's a secret"

Chiron sighed but nodded anyway.

"Come along now. You'll be rooming with the Hermes children." He was hallway out of the door when he realized that I wasn't following him. He turned around expectantly and was quite mortified when I said "Don't you want to do something about your uh... curlers?"

His face turned a slight shade of pink and whipped around to see his tail. "I'll be outside" I said stifling snickers. I couldn't manage to keep the grin off my face though because I had managed to snap a couple of photos of Chiron without him noticing. Those photos were totally blackmail worthy.

A few campers were up mainly the ones with blond hair, blue eyes and unnaturally bright smiles. As Chiron gave me the full tour I was in awe of the whole place. The movies of PJO were nowhere as near to being similar to the real Camp. Soon we reached the Hermes Cabin which looked like it needed a good renovation ASAP. Chiron knocked and we waited for a minute or so, listening to thumps and groans of "It's too early" or "shut up people, I'm trying to sleep."

The door opened to reveal a boy of probably sixteen years with bed hair in a par of sweats and shorts leaning against the door for support. He had a sharp nose, upturned eyebrows and when he smiled it was purely mischievous. His eyes gained some attentiveness when he noticed who was outside the cabin. "Chiron. What can I do for you?"

Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward. I hadn't realized that I had half hidden behind Chiron's big frame. "John, meet Adrianna, our newest camper."

"Nice to meet you Adrianna. I'm John." He said shaking hands with me. "Regular or Undetermined?" he asked looking at Chiron. "Undetermined" I said, answering for him. Chiron left after that and as I entered the Cabin I was surprised to see a couple of empty beds which meant that there were less campers than mentioned in the Lightning Thief. Guess the Cabin fills up later in life. John led me over to the nearest bed which was conveniently next to an occupied bed-his I guess. "If you want, you can sleep" he said. "I'll bring you some breakfast" he promised. "Shower first" I said.

He pointed me towards the bathrooms and I headed over with my bag. I had a moderately long shower, washing all the dirt and grime from my journey off of my body. I lathered my hair in my strawberry scented shampoo and followed it with conditioner. (All my body lotions, towel, hair products and toiletry had appeared in my bag.) I dried off and changed into my cute little bunny PJ's. I stashed my hair products and dirty clothes in my bag and watched as the worn clothes disappeared with a soft glow. I walked to the Hermes Cabin and jumped into bed, stashing my bag near my pillow. John had gone back to sleep and I soon drifted off while thinking ' _Home sweet home. For a very long time.'_

 **AN: More will be explained later. Ria's bag supplies her with what ever she needs. Read and review guys. Hope u enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

After a very long rest and by long I mean I woke up some time before dinner (7:30). I was disturbed from my sleep when I heard voices talking.

"Who is she?" a guy asked.

"Dunno. New arrival perhaps." another guy answered.

"Do you think that that is her actual hair colour?" a girl asked

"Is she dead?" the first guy wondered. I felt someone poking me continuously in the side. I slowly opened my eyes and saw two boys and one girl hovering above my head. I glared at the curious demigods and they had the decency to look sheepish but that didn't deter their never-ending questions. I huffed in annoyance and got out of bed, grabbing my bag as I did so while answering their questions.

"Hi, I'm Adrianna. I'm five years old. I'm a new camper and yes, my hair has always been this colour and no, I'm not dead. Chiron will answer the rest of your questions. Good day" I said in rapid speed and spun on my heel, heading for the bathroom. After a brushing my teeth and washing my face, I combed my hair and slid a jewel encrusted butterfly clip which was also a weapon Chaos (I was going to stick with my fake background) had given me into my hair. Normally Liz would do my hair for me, every day a different style but since she wasn't here I could thankfully put in a simple braid or keep it loose. Liz would always say she wanted my hair because of its similarity to Merliah Summers' hair.

Wearing my favourite pair of blue stretch pants with the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, I made my way to where Chiron was. He told me that for the rest of the day, I was schedule-free. While exploring camp I found a secluded place where I could practice. It was a cove near the beach hidden from noisy campers view. It seemed as if I was the 1st person to find the spot, but the sights of the dust and cobwebs. The cove had probably been a training place some centuries back, judging by the start dummies, weapons and armour. I cleaned the place and began my training.

In my world, my mom who had been brought up by her adoptive Korean parents had learnt a lot of fighting techniques from them and she had insisted on training me in all of them at the age of three. The early months were filled with me meditation and controlling my energy and small exercises. My mom had told me that I was an exceptionally bright child from birth. I had spoken my first word, walked for the first time, ran for the first time waaaay earlier than I was supposed to. I had trained with my mom until her death and continued training with private coaches. I was quite proficient in Hapkido, Tae Kwon Do, Aikido, Stick-Fighting and Martial Arts.

Any way I started to warm up. In my mind I made my plans. From tomorrow morning, I was going to have to start my exercise routine seeing as although I had the same body I had had when I was five (meaning my body could not take this advanced training) I knew I had to improve my stamina and gain some muscle. (Not like Clarisse).

For a long time I continued to train when I heard a conch shell being blown in the distance. After having a quick shower, I changed into clean clothes and joined my cabin for dinner. "Eleven, fall in" yelled John. The whole cabin, about ten of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods- and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill. At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty and our table had enough space.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but John said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course. "

I asked for diet Pepsi. "Here you go, Adrianna," John said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.

I loaded my plate and noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I followed them with my plate and as I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest straw-berry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

John murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell. "

I nodded and burnt the juiciest apple, the cheesiest pizza, and the gooiest brownie on my plate, dedicating it the Minor gods and then proceeded to stuff myself. I was starving from my work out and I needed food. The dinning pavilion was filled with sounds of laughter and talking. People were talking and laughing with their friends and occasionally pointing at me. I ignored all the attention and instead focused on my meal. After eating Chiron pounded his hoof to gain our attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels. "

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Arietta.

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Adrianna no-last-name, "Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on. "I could hear the campers muttering about my lack of a last name but I ignored them.

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing- along. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home. As I nodding my head to the song, I noticed a nine-year-old girl tending to the fire. She saw me looking at her and winked. Next thing I knew, I heard a sweet, young, melodious voice in my head saying ' _Come and speak to me whenever you feel like it_ '. I jumped but smiled and nodded at the goddess.

Soon we were all in bed, and as I drifted off to sleep, I made a vow on the River Styx and I swore to the Gods that I would keep to it.


End file.
